


Its Pumpcan Pie, Kon

by AceArchangel



Series: Archangel's Halloween Howls [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bart Allen has adhd, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, I just love these dorks okay?, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Overstimulation, Pumpkin Patch Date, TDC Unlucky 13, TDC Unlucky Thirteen 2020, Trans Character, fall dates, gays in love, its not said but they are, no beta we die like Bart and Kon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArchangel/pseuds/AceArchangel
Summary: Bart has never been to a pumpkin patch. Kon decides to give him the full experience.This is a prompt fill for the Trans DC server's Halloween countdown event!October 21st: Witches/Hayride
Relationships: Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Archangel's Halloween Howls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977814
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: TDC's Unlucky Thirteen





	Its Pumpcan Pie, Kon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is really just cause i really wanna go on a pumpkin patch date with my partners kjhdsjfakh 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

It was a rare occurrence that Bart and Kon had a chance to slow down and spend time with each other. But they both had a slow day of hero work and no school and Kon had already finished his farm chores. So they had taken residence under a tree and were simply enjoying the fall weather talking about both nothing and everything. They laid there just taking the time to look at the clouds and exist.

Eventually Bart said something that shook Kon out of his relaxed state, “They still have pumpkin patches right?”

Kon rolled over and looked at his boyfriend, “Yeah? There’s one just down the way. Why?”

“I’ve never been.” Bart shrugged, well, as much as one could shrug while laying down. He stared at the clouds, “I learned in history class about the old fall traditions like making scarecrows and sunflower mazes and howling houses and pumpkin gutting, but i never got to do them.”

Kon was confused for a moment then laughed a loud barking laugh. Bart looked at him confused. 

“Babe _what_?” Kon said as he laughed.

“.........are those not common Falloween traditions?” Bart said quietly.

“Did you just say Falloween?” Kon bursted up laughing again.

Bart flushed and started rambling, “ _LookokayI’mfromathousandyearsinthefutureI’msorryI’mgonnahavesomelapsesinknowledgeyknowthingschangeovertimeandbooksdontalwayshaveaccurateinformationandI’msorryifthatstheonebookthatjustsohappenedtobecheckedoutoftheSanFranciscoLibrarywhenIread-_ ” He was cut off by a quick peck from Kon.

“Hey” Kon was grinning at his boyfriend. “No need to apologize. It’s okay. I just found it funny. And you know. There’s no better way to learn about 21st century _Halloween_ traditions than from a 21st century man.”

“Oh is Clark gonna take us? Cause I only see a 4 year old boy.”

“Haha real funny joke from someone who’s only 6 years old.”

“ _Technically_ , I’m negative 956 get it right.” They both burst into a fit of laughter.

“Come on.” Kon stood up after laying next to Bart for a second to catch his breath. “We’ll take the truck.”

Bart sat up and tipped his head to the side, “But we can just run and fly there?”

Kon chuckled, “Trust me. You’ll wanna take the truck.”

Bart groaned and stood up. “Fine. Race you to the truck!”

Bart was leaning on the truck when Kon got there. “Hey slow poke.”

“I can only fly so fast Bart.” Kon rolled his eyes. “Tactile Telekinesis doesn’t compare to superspeed.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on! I wanna try some of that pumpcan pie I’ve heard so much about.” Bart bounced next to the truck. 

“Hold your horses let me grab the keys. Also it’s pumpkin pie.” Kon said the last part as he went through the door into the house.

“‘ _Also its pumpkin pie.’_ I know what I said _Kon_.” Bart muttered to himself kicking around the gravel underfoot as he waited for Kon.

He didn't have to wait long before Kon was back with the keys and they were on their way.

* * *

Bart had been bouncing in his seat with excitement the entire way to the pumpkin patch. The drive was only 5 minutes, but for Bart it might as well have been 5 hours. He hated car trips. When they arrived it took all of his self control to not zoom out of the car and head into the pumpkin patch at superspeed. 

He got out of the truck and bounced as he waited for Kon to lock the truck. When Kon was _finally_ done, Bart had bounced all the way next to Kon. Kon smiled at his boyfriend and grabbed his hand. They started walking towards the pumpkin patch, or so Bart thought. As they got closer to the patch, Bart could make out a field of corn and a little seating area in the barn that had open doors and was decorated with mums in a variety of colors. But he couldn’t seem to spot the pumpkins.

“Uh, Kon? I thought you said this was a pumpkin patch?” Kon hums an affirmative mhmm. “Then where are the pumpkins?”

Kon just smiled and said, “You’ll see.”

Bart didn’t like that.

Kon saw Bart's worry and smiled even wider, giving a little chuckle.

Oh Bart didn’t like that at _all_.

Kon gave his hand a squeeze. “What do you want to do first?”

“What is there to do?” Bart tipped his head to the side. “You told me that I had all the wrong things.” 

“I mean you weren’t that far off with some of them. There’s no sunflower maze but there is a corn maze. And the barn has fudge, pie, caramel apples, cider, and hot cocoa among other things.” Bart’s stomach growled loudly and he smiled sheepishly as a few kids ran past laughing their heads off. Kon smirked, “Okay super tasty treats for my boyfriend’s supermetabolism it is.”

Bart brought their hands to his mouth and kissed the back of Kon’s. “You do love me.”

Kon laughed, “Yeah, yeah, just thank Clark later cause he’s the one paying.”

Bart smiled. “Done. Now come on! I want to see if they have pumpcan pie!” He started to drag Kon to the barn.

“I told you! It’s pumpkIN pie!”

Their laughs and argument blended into the rest of the noise in the barn as they approached.

* * *

Approximately 4 pies, 10 pieces of fudge (2 of each flavor), 2 caramel apples, and a cup of cocoa later, (And that’s not even counting what Kon ate!) the boys left the barn. They both had a cup of cider in hand. As they ventured further from the barn, Kon reached out and grabbed Bart’s hand. Bart gave it a squeeze. PDA tended to make Kon anxious, especially in Smallville. He was shocked out of that line of thought by a child that started screaming. 

Bart realized they were walking towards the corn field. “Uh, babe why are we walking towards the corn? I have seen a corn field before. They’re only moderately more interesting than cotton fields.”

“It’s a corn maze. You go in,” Kon pointed to a gap in the corn to their right, “Get lost and turned around and try to make it back out to the exit.” Kon pointed at another gap in the corn to their left. “Easy.”

“Okay bet, race you to the end?” Bart geared up to run.

“Whoa, whoa. There are civilians in there babe. And I don’t know I think it would be fun to go through it the old-fashioned way, no powers?” Kon had turned a little red at the suggestion.

Bart did not notice. “Oh okay I guess.” he starts to walk toward the entrance. Kon was not expecting this and was practically dragged along by his boyfriend. What is it with speedsters and being far stronger than they appeared? Kon had regained his footing by the time that they got to the entrance to the maze. 

They entered the maze hand in hand. Bart led them, a determined expression on his face. Kon lost track of their turns rather quickly. He just couldn’t take his eyes off of Bart. It wasn’t often Kon got to see him think through a problem in real time. It was cute the way he’d scrunch his eyebrows and pause to take a long sip of his cider before picking a turn. Kon could watch him all day.

They made it to the end of the maze in what was probably record time, much to Kon’s disappointment. “That was fun!” Bart said. “Now where are the pumpkins.”

Kon smiled as he let go of Bart’s hand. “Here let’s toss these first.” He grabbed the empty cup from Bart’s hand. “You’ll need both hands where we’re heading.”

Bart raised an eyebrow in confusion but followed Kon back to the barn to throw away the cups. While they were throwing away their cups, a large green tractor pulling a red trailer with hay bales lining the sides with people sitting on them pulled up.

Bart watched in fascination as the people got off lugging their _PUMPKINS_. Bart started bouncing and was pulling on Kon’s flannel and waving at the trailer, “Does that take us to the pumpkins!?!?!” He asked loudly enough that probably everybody in the vicinity could hear them. 

Kon smiled. “I said you would see didn’t I?”

Bart grinned, “Oh my god this is the best thing ever.”

Kon noticed a few parents in the vicinity giving him amused looks. He just gave them a shrug that said, _City folks what can you do?_ , before climbing onto the trailer with his boyfriend who was still bouncing with excitement. 

“So what is this called?” Bart asked as Kon sat next to him. 

“It’s a hayride.” Kon smiled as Bart’s eyes lit up at that. 

“Oh that’s perfect cause we’re _riding_ the hay. I love it here.” Bart laughed.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Bart to get restless. Or that’s what Kon thought it was. Bart was bouncing his leg, but he wasn’t talkative like he usually was or asking how much longer. Kon tapped Bart’s knee and stretched his arm out with a raised eyebrow. Bart’s eyes which had gone kinda glazed softened around the edges and Bart leaned into Kon’s side. Kon rubbed some circles into Bart’s back for the rest of the ride. Thankfully, the ride wasn't much longer. 

When the tractor slowed to a stop and turned off, Kon waited till everyone was off and waved the farm hand off before he said anything. “You okay?” 

Bart nodded. “‘S just a lot. Do we have to ride back?” 

“Not if you don’t want to. Would you like to pick out a pumpkin before we head home?” Bart nodded in response. Kon waited for Bart to stand up and then helped him off the trailer.

He and Bart wandered around for a little bit. Kon ended up picking out a pumpkin that was kinda taller than it was wide as well as a smaller much more handleable sized pumpkin for Jon while Bart picked out a pumpkin that seemed comically large in his arms and was covered in warts.

Kon talked to the farmhand driving the tractor and they loaded their pumpkins onto the trailer before starting the walk back to the barn.

Once they were far enough from the others, Bart put his hand in Kon’s hand. Kon gave it a squeeze. Kon started talking about how the carving process worked and then he started wondering about whether he could carve a pumpkin with Clark’s laser vision.

They eventually made it back to the barn. Kon paid for the pumpkins and bought a large bag of kettle corn before they loaded up the pumpkins into the back of the truck and headed home.

(In case you were wondering you _cannot_ carve a pumpkin with laser vision as they found out that night. RIP Warty the pumpkin 2020. Here's hoping Ma doesn't kill Bart, Kon, and Jon when she sees the pumpkin scattered across the yard.)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so some fun facts:
> 
> Scarecrow building is a fall tradition in some places!!  
> I have been to a sunflower maze before it was very nice i got to take a sunflower home  
> Howling houses is really just me playing around with haunted house  
> Technically we do gut the pumpkins.  
> My mom makes pumpcan pie!  
> \- It’s a layer of pumpkin filling on top of a layer of pecan pie and it kinda slaps
> 
> You can find me on my [main](archangelofthestars.tumblr.com) or on my [dc sideblog](adhdspeedsters.tumblr.com).


End file.
